deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vile Garden
Quick Summary The Vile Garden is a possible quest route on the way to the final goal, the Castle. It Occurs three days after choosing to travel to: * A '''GARDEN' words go here'' There are two possible fights before encountering the boss, the Vine Horror, against a rot knight and blood feaster. All are weak to Fire (Holy) but resist Rot. Upon defeat, the Vine Horror drops Visage of Pain and gives the player 50 HP, 10 Spirit Energy, and a random scroll. If you have the required items, you can also get the Audrey Three companion. The Garden is the most ideal if you have dirt or know you will get dirt and you have some fire damage to take care of the enemies within. Visage of Pain makes for a great item to fight bosses if you're not worried about armor. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Garden questline. If you have a Jar of Dirt, you will encounter the Audrey Three event prior to any fights: "As you enter the garden, you find a cultist garbed in vines. A worshiper of '''The Great Green One'"'' "They quickly run off as you approach their ritual unfinished" "Offer some blood and to to '''COMPLETE' the ritual? Or CONTINUE on."'' #'COMPLETE' #* "You spill blood. You pay in dirt. You complete the ritual." Give Jar of Dirt and 5 HP #*"You take 5 damage!" #*"You use 1 Jar of Dirt!" #* "Audrey Three has join you!" 30 Blood Damage #'CONTINUE' #* "Text goes here" #** Nothing happens. Continue to the next encounter. You will encounter two fights before the boss. These enemies can come in any order and are: "The verdant lushness of the garden puts you at ease. Just as you begin to contemplate peace, a rottong soldier attacks!" * Blooming Corpse Fire, Holy Rot "A horrific sight stands before you: a human-shaped plant feasting on blood." * Blood Feaster Fire Rot You will now fight the boss of this quest, the Vine Horror. If your character has done King in Gold at least once, you can challenge or do a normal fight. "Having face this final foe in a previous life, you can pray to the Gods for more of a '''CHALLENGE'.'' You could also continue on with the '''NORMAL' fight you know you can win. #'CHALLENGE' #*''"You reach the grand door and entrance to the castle.'' #*''A monstrosity of vines blocks your path forward."'' #* 3 Vine Horror Blood, Fire, Holy Rot #'Normal' #*''"You reach the grand door and entrance to the castle.'' #*''A monstrosity of vines blocks your path forward."'' #* Vine Horror Blood, Fire, Holy Rot Upon defeating it, you are rewarded with loot, health, and spirit energy. The first challenge mode win also rewards the Vine Horror Trophy (10% Damage). * ''"The beast defeated, you feel a strange sense of unease and despair." * ''"You got a Visage of Pain!" ''40 Astral Damage * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 100 HP!" * "You got 10 Spirit Energy!" * "You got a scroll!" Proceed to the Castle. Glitch Fight The introduction of Chapter 4 brought with it a new version of the Vine Horror, known as the Glitched Vine Horror. For the most part, the Glitched version still has the same Weaknesses and Resistances. The only difference is that the boss model looks different. Should you feel confident enough in your character's equipment, you can Challenge the Glitched Vine Horror. Glitched Challenge Mode rewards a special Glitched Vine Horror Trophy, which is much stronger than it's non-glitched counterpart. The Glitched Trophy does 20% Damage (assumed) Strategy - Garden can be a trap choice for newer players due to the fact fire damage = weak garden monsters. In reality, both Garden and City are weak to fire, it's just a matter of what your character needs. - Garden is best when you have a jar of dirt and want another companion, feel confident in your armor/equipment, or simply want some extra Astral damage for a final boss. Gallery FightIntro1.png|Text Fight1 floweringCorpse.png|Text Bloodfesterintro.png|Text Bloodfeasterintro2.png|Text Fight2.png|Text Vineterrorintro.png|Text Fight3.png|Text Loot-1509654939.png|Text Loot2.png|Text VisageOfPain1.png|Text Loot3.png|Text